User blog:DealySinner28/Dealy's Top 10 Waifus
Right then, since reading Chesk's waifu list and getting interested, I've decided to do a list of my own, though I will restrict myself. Restriction 1: No characters from the big three. Restriction 2: One per series. Restriction 3: Must have a fair amount of knowledge on the characters. Restriction 4: The character mustn't have a canon shipping. Also, this is my list, so you don't have to agree with it. With that out of the way, let's begin the list. #10 To start off the list, we have Touhou's maid of honour, Sakuya Izayoi. She is able to manipulate time and looks like the offspring of Dio Brando and Grayfia Lucifuge. Even though she can only attack with knives, she is a devastating force, losing to only a handful of people. In addition, she is usually cool and collected, though she's also mysterious, leading to many speculations based around her, which are enjoyable. #9 Next up, we have Kuroka from the Light Novel Highschool DxD. She is a reincarnated Devil who was formerly part of a rare subspecies of Nekomata, the Nekoshou. Despite seeming like a bitch as she abandoned her sister, it is revealed later on that she murdered her master as he threatened to hurt Shirone (now known as Koneko) and truly cares for her, though has trouble expressing it at times. Even though she can be vulgar and slothful outside of battle, she is usually carefree and can still kick ass. She also desires to have strong children and can be funny at times. She can torment others, though the majority of times, this is unintentional. #8 Tamamo is the next entrant, originating from the Visual Novel Monster Girl Quest. Yes, another part human, part animal, though despite Tamamo looking like a child, she is actually over 1,000 years old, being one of the Six Ancestors. She is usually playful and kind, leading the kitsune race onto the road of prosperity. In addition, she is reasonably intelligent, being able to take care of the Monster Lord's formal data as well as being a great strategist. Also, she's one of the two Heavenly Knights who won't kill you. And if you don't like lolis, then she can temporarily revert back to her original form. #7 For number 7, we have Merlin from the anime/manga series Nanatsu no Taizai. She's an exceptionally powerful mage, so much so that she's part of a group notoriously known as the Seven Deadly Sins and is one of the greatest mages in Britannia. Surprisingly, she's the Boar Sin of Gluttony, despite her figure. She has a playful nature, even in the face of danger and can easily mock as well as challenge opponents in the heat of battle, something that would make them lower their guard. She does like to make people her magical guinea pigs though. #6 At number 6 is Vert from the video game Hyperdimension Neptunia. Now, before anyone says I only like her for her size, then that's just simple-mindedness. Anyway, Vert is debatably one of the more relatable characters in the series due to being a hardcore gamer as well as otaku. She's also arguably one of the more intelligent out of the four CPUs and has tech that surpasses the rest. Heck, there's even a singer in Leanbox, but nowhere else. If only XBox didn't have the monthly fee... #5 Taking this spot is Charlotte Dunois from the anime/manga series Infinite Stratos. At first, she is disguised as a boy in order to spy on Ichika Shido by the order of her father, though this didn't last long. She is extremely kind and always maintains a polite demeanour. In addition, she doesn't like lying to people, preferring to tell people the truth and apologizing for any lie made. She's one of the more entertaining students at the academy and she can be unbearably cute at times. Plus, her mech is one of the more efficient amongst the cast. #4 In this spot, we have Rydia from the video game Final Fantasy IV. Serving as one of the useful characters within the franchise, Rydia is a mage that specializes in black magic as well as summons, which can help turn the tide of battle. Even though she was somewhat emotionally unstable when encountered, she soon matured, mastered her abilities and freed herself from her past, preferring to look to the future instead of clinging to a tragic past. #3 Reaching third place is Akame from the anime/manga series Akame ga Kill. Originally being part of the corrupt Empire, she joins Night Raid after learning of this corruption. She the proceeds to help those in need and kill government officials in order to make the Empire a batter place to live. She's always serious when facing opponents, but shows more of a cheerful side when among friends. In addition, she is an efficient killer and despite her sister believing she's a traitor, she still loves her. #2 Just barely making into second place is Saber from the Fate Visual Novels. Surprisingly, her real name is Artoria Pendragon, which means that the Arthur Pendragon of the series is actually a woman. Wanting to prevent the fall of Britain, she becomes a Heroic Spirit and fights during both the Fourth and Fifth Holy Grail War. As a character, she is shown to be honorable and polite. Plus, she's probably one of the best Heroic Spirits to have on your side, being of (you guessed it) the Saber class. She also cares about others, putting their well-being above her own. This goes as far as training her master in the Fifth Holy Grail War, since he was reasonably weak. Honorable Mentions Before getting to number 1, there are a few honorable mentions. These are characters who didn't quite make the cut or don't fulfill the criteria given. Akiza was originally my first waifu when I was getting into anime, though I was 10 when I started. As much as I like her, she has a canon ship with Yusei Fudo. Despite being a decent character within DxD, she mainly prefers to train more than anything else. Plus, I prefer Kuroka, though Xenovia would've been my option if it was only characters from Rias' peerage. Mei is probably one of the best female characters within the Naruto verse. Not only is she shown to be a strong-minded woman, she is fairly laid back, though she didn't make it on the list due to being from one of the HST and she'll probably melt you away. Not the best way to go... There are some others, though these three are the ones who were the closest to the top 10, but didn't quite make it due to restrictions or other preferences. Also, there may be others I don't know about or have possibly forgotten. #1! And my number 1 waifu is...Kurumi Tokisaki from the Light Novel Date A Live. Now, before anyone says that she wants Shido, yes, it's true that she desires Shido, but that's because it allows her to reach her goal as a result: have enough time to travel 30 years into the past and stop the first Spirit from appearing. This would kill him, since she feeds on other people's 'time'. Despite being a Yangire, she's not only smart, but she also despises humanity due to what they're doing. Surprisingly, that's not far from the truth. In addition, she like animals, specifically cats and will save them from danger. Plus, she has so many clones and kills merely to restore her own 'time'. Either that or killing to protect animals. The final point is that Kurumi, while being able to tease someone and just try to seduce them, if you get to know her better in the games, she turns out to be a caring, passionate individual with rarely any signs of her Yangire side, meaning that despite being somewhat insane, she is tamable, though it requires an incredible amount of time. This makes her the most rewarding Spirit in the games, since she can be led astray from her insane path. Category:Blog posts